Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire, also known as the Robotnik Empire'In ''Sonic Adventure 2, the "Eggman Empire" and "Robotnik Empire" were both used. This can be presumed as two words in the background while Eggman was broadcasting his threat. Also, in the Dark Story, a scene is called "Eggman Empire" or the '''Dr. Eggman Empire, is a political body that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It refers to the totalitarian regime of scientists and robots ruled by the infamous Dr. Eggman, and it is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire earth. Although it has occasionally been established, the Eggman Empire has never managed to hold its ground, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim of the planet through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. However, the empire faces continued opposition in the form of nations such as the Kingdom of Acorn, Avalon, and the United Federation, as well as in small groups of Freedom Fighters, the most notable being led by Sonic the Hedgehog, the main enemy.GUN: Guardian Units of Nations, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood In his bid to establish the Eggman Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland (also referred to as Robotnikland), a city from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from.Sonic Team (June 27, 2003). Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. GameCube. Sega. Area: Mystic Ruins Adventure Field. "Dr. Eggman: Ooooh, yes! It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I feed him a Chaos Emerald! With all 7 Emeralds in him, he'll be invincible! And work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station Square! And on its ruins, I will build Robotnikland, the ultimate city! Where I will rule it all! Come on Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we?"Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Eggmanland. "Dr. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland, the brainchild of my heart and soul! This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!" Every time Eggman has hatched an evil plan for the Eggman Empire though, Sonic and Freedom Fighters have been there to stop him.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "Dr. Eggman's profile: With an amazing 3000 IQ, Dr. Eggman uses his scientific expertise to create weapons and gadgets in his bid to take over the world and build "Eggman Land." However, Dr. Eggman's schemes are foiled at every turn by Sonic and his friends." Description The Eggman Empire's structure is a technocratic one. In general, as far as the social order spans out in the Eggman Empire, robots and scientists employed by Dr. Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other citizens, who are to serve Eggman unquestionably as his mindless slaves. The Empire Empire priorities industrialization above all else and seeks to establish a mechanized environment wherever their outposts are without regard for nature or the local ecosystem. While the Eggman Empire refers to all the areas controlled by Dr. Eggman, the nation of the Eggman Empire, Eggmanland, does not actually exist; Eggman constantly strives to establish it with various plans, several of which involve the use of Chaos Emeralds, befriending mythological deities or a combination of both. While the Eggman Empire is always establishing cities and military factories (even Eggmanland at one point), these locations usually end up being decimated by the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies.Sonic Team (18 October 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. "Sonic: Whoa, over compensate much? Man, how many military factories does a guy need? / Dr. Eggman: If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." History Past The idea for the Eggman Empire was formulated by Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself. During his villainous career, Robotnik became convinced that a world ruled by his iron fist would make the world a better place and benefit all of its inhabitants.Sonic Team (February 25, 2015). Sonic Runners. iOS. Sega. Area/Level: Birthday on Windy Hill. "Sonic: Time to come clean, Eggman—why are you doing all this? / Eggman: "Why"?! Isn't it obvious? I've spent my life trying to make the world a better place! Discovering lost continents, building theme parks... I should be the one getting the big birthday party, not you! / ... / Eggman: Don't be so blinkered! Look again at my good works, and you'll see they were all for the good of man and creature alike!" As such, he set out to conquer the earth and establish what would become the Eggman Empire. This saw its beginnings after Dr. Eggman worked his way into the confidence of King Acorn of Westside Island. Having gained the trust of the king, Eggman betrayed him and royal wizard Walter Naugus and banished both of them to the Special Zone. Seizing the city of Mobotropolis, he forced many of its denizens to flee to Knothole Village in the Wood Zone, and gained the usage of Professor Charles the Hedgehog's Roboticizer machine. However, the Freedom Fighters eventually rose and challenged Eggman's rule by one heroic hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog.Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 7-10., and succeeded in rescuing their king and reclaiming their home city. From that point on, they continued to oppose Eggman's attempts to spread his dominion across the planet.Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014, "Sonic Comic Origins: Sally--The Exiled Leader"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259, "The Chase: Part Two" Years ago,Sonic Team, CRI Middleware (22 February 2008). Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. PlayStation 2. Sega. "Mother computer: System error detected. All commands canceled. / Eggman: My Eggman land plans are in ruins, after all these years!" Robotnik would establish MeteorTech. Despite appearing as a legitimate weapons/security manufacturing company, Robotnik was using it to seed his robots everywhere. When ready, he would then issue a call to them to make them start a rampage that he could use to take over the world.Sonic Team, CRI Middleware (22 February 2008). Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. PlayStation 2. Sega. "Tails: He's probably planning to use the stones' power to issue an order to all the worlds' robots from this tower. Sooner or later, he was planning to set the robots rampaging. / Amy: That was probably his reason for forming the MeteoTech in the first place. / Sonic: The Eggman Land project again, huh? He never gives up, does he?" ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), Dr. Robotnik learned that South Island housed powerful relics known as the Chaos Emeralds, relics which Robotnik sought to harness to help him conquer the world, presumably to create nuclear and laser-based weaponry. To help him collect the Emeralds from South Island and battle Sonic when he inevitably arrived, Robotnik created his first generation of Badniks—robots powered by Sonic's Animal friends that Robotnik had kidnapped from South Island. He would also create his first base on South Island. However, Robotnik's plans for world domination were foiled when Sonic got the Chaos Emeralds first and defeated Robotnik in the heart of his base. Despite his defeat, Robotnik would be inspired to moved on to bigger, deadlier pursuits. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Robotnik followed Sonic to Westside Island, where he made his next move for world domination. Discovering the Chaos Emeralds were on the island, Robotnik began turning the local Animals into Badniks to have a workforce for finding the Emeralds and constructing his ultimate weapon - the Death Egg, a massive space station to take over the planet with.Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-8. It was also at the island that Robotnik created his first major stronghold for his empire—Metropolis. However, Sonic and his new ally, Miles "Tails" Prower, were able to liberate West Side Island from Robotnik's forces and make the Death Egg crash after it took into space. ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Dr. Robotnik invaded Little Planet during its annual visit to obtain its Time Stones, whose powers would let him conquer the world. Chaining the planet to the surface, Robotnik turned the planetoid into a fortress and, utilizing the planet's lack of boundaries on time, conquered the planet's past so that he could control its future.Sonic the Hedgehog CD (Sega Mega-CD) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-5. This way, Robotnik temporarily succeeded in creating a complete "Eggmanland" in the future world of Little Planet - this dark future was mainly a bleak post-apocalyptic world with all of Robotnik's robots being broken down and the scenery rusted and deteriorating. This sight painted two possible outcomes for Robotnik's empire: Robotnik's desired utopia is either doomed to failure or that he has no regard to whatever happens to the planet environmentally, as long as it is under his control. Regardless of these scenarios, Robotnik was driven off Little Planet by Sonic, who laid the doctor's plans to waste and restored Little Planet to its former glory. ''Sonic Chaos'' In Sonic Chaos, Eggman tried to conquer the world again by stealing one of the Chaos Emeralds from South Island for his latest plot. This created an imbalance between the other Emeralds that cause the island to slowly sink.Sonic Chaos (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-5. However, Sonic and Tails soon took the Emerald back, ruining Robotnik's plans. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Dr. Robotnik and his Death Egg had landed on Angel Island, a floating island held aloft by the Master Emerald, after Sonic and Tails made the latter crash during their adventure on West Side Island. Detecting the power of the Master Emerald, Robotnik plotted to use it to energize the Death Egg and resume his plans for world conquest. Robotnik subsequently built a base on the island to repair the Death Egg while transforming the island and producing new Badnik workers from the island's Animals.Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, p. 4-6. Robotnik also met Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island, whom he tricked into thinking that Sonic and Tails were coming to the island to steal the Master Emerald.Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual p. 34-36. Several days later, Knuckles would keep Sonic and Tails occupied when they arrived on Angel Island, allowing Robotnik to repair and re-launch the Death Egg relatively undisturbed. However, Sonic and Tails were able to board the Death Egg and make Robotnik and his space station crash again. ''Sonic & Knuckles'' In Sonic & Knuckles, Robotnik and the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island again, making Robotnik resume his reconstruction efforts. Eventually stealing the Master Emerald for his Death Egg, Robotnik was able to re-launch his space station once more. However, the combined efforts of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw to it that the Death Egg was destroyed for good despite Robotnik's numerous attempts to protect it for his plans of world domination. ''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' In Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble, Dr. Robotnik had secretly acquired all the Chaos Emeralds, presumably for another world-conquering plot, only to accidently scatter them across the planet during a weapons test. After finding one of the Emeralds, Robotnik tried to get the rest before Sonic could.Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual, p. 4-6. Like before however, his plans were foiled by Sonic and Tails. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' In Knuckles' Chaotix, a few months after his last trip to Angel Island, Robotnik discovered the Chaos Rings while investigating a newly formed island. Learning that these rings could help him summon the Master Emerald, which he could use to conquer the world, Eggman quickly erected a new fortress right on the mysterious island while synthesizing Dark Rings to power his army of Badniks.Knuckles' Chaotix (Sega 32X) Japanese manual, pg. 4-5. However, Robotnik's operations were ruined by Knuckles and his crew. ''Sonic Labyrinth'' In Sonic Labyrinth, Robotnik managed to cripple Sonic with his Slow-Down Boots. With Sonic imprisoned in a labyrinth of the doctor's own making and with the Chaos Emeralds in his possession, Robotnik began conquering South Island in preparation for his conquest of the rest of the world.Sonic Labyrinth (Sega Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4. Using his Spin Attack however, Sonic took back the Emeralds, defeated Robotnik, and regained his speed. ''Sonic the Fighters'' In Sonic the Fighters, Robotnik had completed his Death Egg II and was ready to release its army of Badniks upon the world to conquer it. However, the champion of Earth soon arrived onboard the Death Egg II and made it self-destruct while defeating Robotnik in battle. ''Sonic 3D Blast'' In Sonic 3D Blast, Robotnik targeted Flicky Island after detecting the Chaos Emeralds there. Discovering the island's unique Flickies, whose existences were closely tired to the Chaos Emeralds' locations, Robotnik put his next plan for his empire into motion. Without wasting any time, he set up a base on Flicky Island and began turning the local Flickies into Badniks that could help him retrieve the Emeralds.Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Genesis) North American instruction manual pgs. 2-3 However, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles soon showed up and ruined Robotnik's plot. ''Sonic Blast'' In Sonic Blast, Robotnik tried shooting Sonic with a laser, but missed him and hit a nearby Chaos Emerald instead, causing it to shatter into several shards that spread everywhere. Pleased with the results nonetheless, Robotnik began plotting his next attempt to establish his empire by seeking out the Emerald Shards to fortify his new aerial base, the Silver Castle.Sonic Blast (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-7. However, a team-up between Sonic and Knuckles ensured that the Silver Castle was destroyed. ''Sonic R'' In Sonic R, Robotnik set up a more convoluted scheme for his next attempt to establish his global empire. By signing himself up for the World Grand Prix, Robotnik lured Sonic and his allies into participating in this event. Robotnik then planned to let the heroes find the Chaos Emeralds, which he knew were located somewhere along the racetracks, and then steal them with his robots and use them to conquer the world.Sonic R (Saturn) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-5. At the end however, Robotnik's scheme went unfulfilled. ''Sonic Adventure'' In Sonic Adventure, Dr. Robotnik (referred to as "Dr. Eggman" from then on) made his first known attempt to establish the capital of his empire, which he sought to build over the ruins of Station Square after destroying it. To do that, he released Chaos from the Master Emerald and searched for the Chaos Emeralds in order to make Chaos evolve into Perfect Chaos. However, Eggman's plans went south when Sonic and his allies ruined his operations and Chaos turned on him. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2, Dr. Eggman took another drastic effort to establish his "Eggman Empire" (also referred to as the "Robotnik Empire"). By stealing the military's top secret project—Shadow the Hedgehog—from Prison Island, Eggman acquired the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction created by Eggman's grandfather, onboard the Space Colony ARK. Using the cannon and six Chaos Emeralds, Eggman demonstrated his newfound power to the world by blowing up half of the moon, before giving the world an ultimatum: either the world surrendered itself to the Eggman Empire's rule, or Eggman would fire the Eclipse Cannon at the earth. However, Eggman ended up saving the world alongside Sonic and his allies when his scheme led to the activation of a program onboard the Space Colony ARK that would have destroyed the planet. ''Sonic Advance'' series ''Sonic Advance'' In Sonic Advance, Dr. Eggman attempted to establish the Eggman Empire by building an army of Badniks and acquiring the power of the Chaos Emeralds.Sonic Advance (Game Boy Advance) United States instruction booklet, pg. 2. However, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy put a stop to his plans. ''Sonic Advance 2'' In Sonic Advance 2, Dr. Eggman attempted once more build the Eggman Empire by building an army of Badniks. This time however, he also kidnapped Sonic's friends and other innocent people to distract the hedgehog.Sonic Advance 2 (Game Boy Advance) United States instruction booklet, pg. 2. Sonic, however, would free his friends, who in turn helped him stop Eggman's plans for the Eggman Empire. ''Sonic Advance 3'' In Sonic Advance 3, Dr. Eggman used Chaos Control to split the earth into seven parts. He then planned to turn each part into an Eggman Empire in the ensuing confusion.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) United States instruction booklet, pg. 4. However, Sonic and his allies quickly mobilized, and together they restored the world. Additionally, Sonic had to help Eggman stop his own creation when it went out of control. ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic imprisoned Dr. Eggman and took control of the Eggman Empire in an attempt to establish his own robot kingdom and finally defeat his rival Sonic for good. To this end, he mobilized Eggman's Egg Fleet to launch a full-scale assault on the world while copying the data of the various heroes that crossed him to make himself stronger. in the end though, Metal Sonic was defeated by the combined forces of four heroic teams, and Eggman took back control of the Eggman Empire. ''Sonic Battle'' In Sonic Battle, Dr. Eggman got a hold of a doomsday robot known as the Gizoid, with which he hoped to conquer the world with. Being unable to make the Gizoid work however, Eggman threw it out after getting what he needed from it to create an army of E-121 Phis. When Sonic got a hold of the Gizoid (whom he named "Emerl") and made it work however, Eggman tried repeatedly to reacquire Emerl, but his attempts only led to the loss of his new robots and the destruction of Emerl himself. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Eggman Empire went into war with the Black Arms when they invaded the earth, as Eggman could not establish the Eggman Empire if the Black Arms destroyed the planet.Sonic Team (15 November 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. GameCube. Sega. "Dr. Eggman: Those idiots! They're destroying everything! How can I take over the city and build the Eggman Empire if there is no city?" During this conflict, Eggman pulled out his entire army and the Eggman Fleet. Along the way, Shadow the Hedgehog would occasionally lend the Eggman Empire a hand. At the end though, Eggman's plans for his empire were saved when Shadow destroyed the Black Arms for good. ''Sonic Rush'' series ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Dr. Eggman teamed up with Dr. Eggman Nega to create an universe-encompassing Eggmanland upon Sonic's world and Blaze's world. To pull of this scheme, the doctors sought the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds. In the process, they nearly caused the destruction of both universes. However, their plans for Eggmanland were foiled thanks to the combined efforts of Sonic and Blaze. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega teamed up once more to build Eggmanland. This time, they went to Blaze's world, where they were able to procure the Jeweled Scepter. With the artifact's immeasurable power, the doctors planned to turn their universes into their ideal version of Eggmanland. However, Sonic, Blaze and their allies put a stop to the two villains' plans. ''Sonic Riders'' series ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, Dr. Eggman discovered that Babylon Garden held technology within it that he thought he could use to establish his empire with. To unearth Babylon Garden and its treasure, he manipulated the Babylon Rogues into doing the dirty work for him. However, when the treasure of Babylon was uncovered, Eggman discovered it was useless to him and his plans. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Dr. Eggman's plans to establish Eggmanland via MeteorTech were initiated prematurely when an Ark of the Cosmos caused his robots to go on a rampage that Eggman could not control. Eggman eventually acquired more Arks to help him regain control of his robots. Before he could use them to issue his original command on schedule, however, he was stopped by Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues, leaving his plans with MeteorTech in shambles. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Dr. Eggman learned of the Flames of Disaster and Mephiles the Dark, and their ties to Solaris, a deity with the power to reshape time itself. Eggman thus sought to gain control of Solaris' power and use it to dominate the world with his empire across all of time. However, despite numerous attempts to secure both Mephiles and the flames for himself, Eggman was ultimately thwarted by Sonic and his numerous allies. When history was later rewritten so Solaris never existed, the Eggman Empire's plans for Solaris never came to be. ''Sonic Rivals'' series ''Sonic Rivals'' In Sonic Rivals, Dr. Eggman Nega disguised himself as Eggman and took control of the Eggman Empire in an attempt to take control of the past to ensure prosperity for himself in his time. To this end, he turned Eggman into a card and went on a rampage in the present day until he was stopped by Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, the Eggman Empire was taken over by Dr. Eggman Nega again, who used its forces and resources for his plans to unleash a monster known as the Ifrit upon the world from another dimension. However, Nega's plans went south thanks to the efforts of Sonic and numerous other heroes. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the Eggman Empire was put to the test when Dr. Eggman faced the combined forces of Sonic, his allies and GUN over his city of Metropolis in his Egg Carrier. In the end, Eggman disappeared when he crashed into Metropolis in his Egg Carrier, which marked the end of the Eggman Empire's threat. However, Eggman soon returned and was able to restore his empire to its former glory while Sonic and company were gone in the Twilight Cage (as a result of the time difference between earth and the Twilight Cage). ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' ''Episode I'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, after losing the Master Emerald to Sonic at Angel Island, Robotnik tried a new approach for ensure world domination: by focusing on eliminating Sonic with revised Badniks, he would be able to establish his empire undisturbed. However, Eggman's efforts proved to be for naught as Sonic overcame all of his creations. At the same time, the doctor set up operations and facilities that ensured Metal Sonic would be restored and given greater power than ever after he retrieved him from Little Planet.Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal ''Episode II'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, a few months after his plot to destroy Sonic failed, Eggman resurfaced on the neighboring continent for his next scheme to dominate the world with his empire. With the aid of an empowered Metal Sonic, Eggman began turning Little Planet into a fuel source for his Death Egg mk.II upon the planetoid's return to earth. Although Eggman completed his Death Egg mk.II, his space station got shut down by Sonic and Tails, thereby allowing Little Planet's natural orbit to pull it out of the Eggman Empire's reach. ''Sonic Colors'' In Sonic Colors, the Eggman Empire look over numerous planets, populated by Wisps. Dr. Eggman then began using the Wisps and their powers as energy sources to fuel a Mind Control Ray in an attempt to brainwash the entire universe into serving him. All these planets were connected to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park which served as a benevolent front for the Eggman Empire's operations. Although Eggman got close to getting everyone on earth under his control, an energy leak made by Sonic caused Eggman's mind control cannon to malfunction and create a black hole that destroyed the entire amusement park. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, not long after his most recent scheme failed, Eggman came across the Time Eater, an entity with the power to erase time and space. Hatching a new plan to ensure the Eggman Empire's dominance, Eggman took control of the Time Eater and began erasing Sonic's actions from history with the aid of his past self, which in turn would undo Eggman's past defeats and ensure his empire's rule over the world. As the universe fell into chaos however, Sonic and his past self stopped the doctors' plans and undid the Time Eater's work. Shattered World Crisis Eggman awoke an ancient entity known as Dark Gaia from the earth's core in order to use its energies to fuel the construction efforts of Eggmanland. Although Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe put a hamper on Eggman's plans, the doctor soon gathered enough of the beast's energies to finally build Eggmanland, which looked like a twisted mixture of a carnival and a factory, on a small continent. Unfortunately for Eggman, Eggmanland got torn down after Sonic and Chip arrived in the city. Eggmanland then seemingly collapsed in on itself when the hole leading to the earth's core that it was build upon was opened. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Eggman moved his empire's operations to the Lost Hex where he had enslaved a group of Zeti known as the Deadly Six into doing his bidding. There, he began building an army of Badniks for his empire to take over the world with while experimenting with his Extractor, a device that could extract the world's energies. However, Eggman had to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six when they took control of the Eggman Empire's forces (due to Sonic destroying Eggman's control conch) and began using the Extractor to destroy the world. Once the Zeti were beaten, Eggman tried double-crossing the heroes in an attempt to take over the remains of the world, but was defeated by Sonic. Tails, in turn, used Eggman's Extractor to restore the world to its old self. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, the Eggman Empire has now been established and encompasses ninety-nine percent of the world. Eggman conquered the world with the use of the Phantom Ruby, which is controlled by the former "ultimate mercenary" now known as "Infinite", who was able to beat Sonic, paving the road for Eggman's victory. Eggman also used the Ruby to generate illusions of his former allies Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok, which served him as henchmen and tools for intimidation. After imprisoning Sonic on the Death Egg, Eggman Empire began implanted its dominion over the world, initiating a period of wars and chaos. Several places in the world and the outer space surrounding it fell under the influence from the evil scientist. In additon, paradisiacal locations like Green Hill were destroyed by desertification and then industrialization to serve as a weapons depot, while industrial areas like Chemical Plant were expanded to other regions on the planet, serving as both a chemical factory and a spaceport. After six months of the doctor's tyrannical reign, the Eggman Empire was pushed back after Sonic broke out of prison. He, alongside Classic Sonic and a Resistance rookie, would soon after defeating Eggman and Infinite, and destroyed the Phantom Ruby, bringing an end to the empire. Armed forces and enforcers The Eggman Empire commands a sizable proportion of military forces. Having the engineering genius of Dr. Eggman at the helm, the empire possesses disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, diabolical robots, and tools of Eggman's own design that could have conquered the world many times over.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Dr. Robotnik (a.k.a. Eggman) was once an evil genius bent on world domination, a career choice that has brought him into conflict with Sonic and his friends many, many times. His first plan involved imprisoning animals inside robots to serve his every whim, but when Sonic thwarted that evil plan, he moved on to bigger, deadlier pursuits. An engineering genius with an IQ of 300, Eggman is a master at building disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, and diabolical robots that could have conquered the world many times over. Thankfully, every time Eggman hatched an evil plan, Sonic and his friends were there to stop him!" Foot soldiers *'Badniks': The Eggman Empire's brand of mass-produced robot forces. They serve as the empire's main foot soldiers. Various forces of Badniks occupy various regions of the world to supplement Eggman and his lackeys. Originally, the Badnik armies consisted exclusively of robot models based on non-anthropomorphic animals, but have over time expanded their roster to include models with more humanoid and weaponized designs. The majority of them consist of Egg Pawns. **'E-Series': The elite line of robot models among the Badnik hordes. These units are known for their greater autonomy, skillsets, and weapon capabilities. ***'E-100 Series': An elite force of non-mass produced fighting robots developed by Eggman. A number of units have been destroyed and E-123 Omega is known to have defected, but a few still remain in service. ***'E-1000': A line of robots that saw multiple productions of the same model, apparently inspired by E-102 Gamma. ***'E-2000 Series': A mass-produced E-Series line consisting exclusively of E-2000s and E-2000Rs, transformable robots with devastating weapon and defense capabilities. ***'E-10000 Series': A mass-produced E-Series line consisting of humanoid robots designed especially for Extreme Gear riding. **'Badnik doppelgangers': Highly advanced Badniks made to resemble those who have acted in opposition to the Eggman Empire. The most prominent of these robots is Metal Sonic. Lesser known models include Metal Knuckles, Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Possibly also falling into this category is the Tails Doll. ***The Metal Series and by extension the Metal Sonic Series. Robians and a spy unit named "Operation Deadly Cuddles" are also used. Auto Automatons are also occasionally used. *'Eggman Army': An armed fighting force under the leadership of Infinite that served the Eggman Empire during the Phantom Ruby incident. This was the Eggman Empire's first organized army and served as the empire's main invasion force and subsequent enforces after it conquered the world on behalf of Eggman. The army was made up largely of mass-produced replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Chaos. The army also used militarized Badniks, such as Egg Pawns, Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers, and the mass-produced Death Egg Robot sentinels, as foot soldiers. The Eggman Army was rendered defunct after the source of its replicas were destroyed however. *[[Egg Army|'Egg Army']]: Cyborgs who serve as Dr. Eggman's sentient enforcers across the world, known collectively as Egg Soldiers. The Egg Army appears to be made up largely of a mobian membership, with soldiers paying allegiance to their Egg Boss as well as Dr. Eggman. *'Freelance operatives': The Eggman Empire occasionally takes in outside criminals and agents to accomplish tasks that its standard operatives are unable to perform. However, all of them eventually left the empire due to their discontent with Eggman's traitorous or abusive ways, or due to their own personal reasons or allegiances. A few have even outright betrayed him and deliberately sabotaged his plans. Some of the freelance operatives who have served the Eggman Empire at one point or another include the Babylon Rogues, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog and the Deadly Six. Of these temporary partnerships, Shadow is the only one known to have assisted Eggman more than once. Even then, it is usually for personal reasons and not out of any loyalty or friendship, a testament to the doctor's extremely poor teamwork. *'Mercenaries': The empire occasionally hires Mobian bounty hunters to accomplish tasks that it's operatives are unable to perform due to crises or other factors. Notable mercenaries on the empire's payroll are the Hooligans. Also, others against various targets, namely: Evil Sonic, and the Babylon Rogues. Unfortunately for the Empire, these criminals rarely have any success. *'Infinite': Once an infamous outlaw known as the "Ultimate Mercenary", Infinite became the weapon he was after a run-in with Shadow, which ended in his humiliating defeat. Horrified and disgusted at his weakness, he abandoned his old identity and pledged allegiance to Eggman, who merged him with the powerful Phantom Ruby. With this power, Infinite helped Eggman expand his empire to its largest size to date, encompassing over 99% of the entire globe at its peak, with Infinite, serving as the doctors second-in-command. *The Overlander known as Hunter was also an operative of the Empire, working on Angel Island, capturing it's citizens for Eggman's Egg Grape Chambers. However, he was eventually eliminated by Knuckles the Echidna. Equipment * The Eggman Empire also employ various vehicles, such as Egg Mobiles, Egg Camels, Extreme Gears, and various models of tank. Lieutenants Fleets and cruisers *'Egg Carrier': A large multifunctional flying fortress, and Dr. Eggman's personal flagship. *'Eggman Fleet': The Eggman Empire's aerial assault armada that is composed of what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, its power in military might remains unmatched throughout the universe. The vessels in the Eggman Fleet initially all resembled species of cartilaginous fish (either sharks or rays), but later iterations of the fleet saw to that the vessels were replaced with more streamline and spaceship-like models. **'Final Fortress': A massive ship that served as the flagship of the Eggman Fleet on its maiden voyage. *'Flying Battery': A giant aircraft carrier that was used during the Angel Island incident. *'Sky Fortress': A supergiant flying fortress made to be Eggman's final line of defense during the second Little Planet incident. *'Wing Fortress': A giant aerial fortress that surfaced during the Westside Island incident. Territories While the Eggman Empire has rarely gained a substantial amount ground, it has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. However, its influence is kept at bay thanks to the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighters, and other forces, like GUN. Decal Wherever Eggman is setting his operations, there is typically a traditional decal displayed. This decal is often also seen on his robotic creations, vehicles, battleships or weaponry. Many deadly in-game obstacles and structures are known to have Eggman's decal as well. The Eggman Empire's decal is known to have the smiling face of Doctor Eggman himself, which would be also shown everywhere on his empire, if he managed to succeed with his plans. The early known, stylistic EG logo can be found on the wings and doors of Wing Fortress Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but it can also be seen on the right shoulder of Grounder and the brown driving seat of the Egg Typhoon from Sonic Drift. More Eggman-looking decal is then seen in Sonic Adventure, depicting Dr. Eggman's classic design, despite his redesign in the game. Eggman has other decals everywhere on his hidden pyramid base in Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic Heroes features another decal on the Eggman Fleet which is also seen in Shadow the Hedgehog. Since Sonic Unleashed, Eggman made a simplistic decal to fit his modern appearance. The most recognized logo is seen on his Eggmanland flag in the same game. The recent design of the decal of his empire has been used since Sonic Colors. Sonic Forces introduces a much more elaborate decal, prominently featuring the Earth with mechanical arms emerging from it, as well as the traditional Eggman face beneath it with chains. Trivia *Originally the empire was not referenced in the first main installments of the series, as Eggman's basic objectives were collecting the Chaos Emeralds, kidnapping Animals and turning them to his Badniks, or building the Death Egg in original instruction manuals, although it is implied that building his empire would be the next step after completing his early operations. *Even though Sonic Labyrinth was the first game to hint at an Eggmanland, the name and idea about Eggman's dream utopia most likely took its basis from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, that had been released at Japan around that time. *In Sonic Adventure 2, during the beginning scene for Hidden Base, Sonic refers to the Eggman Empire mockingly as "Emperial" in the closed captioning.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. "Sonic: I don't know what this space colony is all about but I'll find and destroy that cannon...and then kick their emperial butts!" Notes References }} * Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Countries and kingdoms